Lost?
by Owliness
Summary: Yugi is just walking around Domino City, minding his own business when he is attacked by fans. To escape them, he runs away and is soon lost. No pairings, One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or YGOTAS.**

'_Aibou'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Where are we?'_

'_I don't know'_

I watched from my soul room as Yugi, my other half wandered around in Domino City. He was preoccupied by the trip to Egypt that we would soon be taking to help me regain my lost memories. The Istar's were meeting us at the airport to take us to the ancient stone tablets that showed part of my life as an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, before I was sealed into the Millennium Puzzle.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt Yugi's panic coming through our mind link.

'_What is it Yugi?' _I was ready to take control and help him.

'_Fan girls'_ was Yugi's short response_, _but it told me everything I needed to know. Since winning Kaiba's Battle City, winning the title of King of Games and successfully defending our title in his Grand Championship, Yugi had been attacked by random groups of fans, both at school and when walking. The Turtle Game Shop owned by Yugi's grandfather had been getting great business.

Yugi had started running as soon as he was spotted by the crowd of fans, but he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and was soon more lost then he was before.

'_Yami? Do you know where we are?' _ Yugi asked me, and I felt his confusion. We were walking among large warehouses that seemed deserted. I phased out of the puzzle, projecting an image of myself, invisible to all but Yugi. It allowed for easier communication between us.

'_You know this city better than I do, Aibou_, _but I think were near the docks, there's a lot of warehouses around here' _I replied to him, looking around as I did so.

'_Thanks for stating the obvious, I couldn't see them' _replied Yugi sarcastically.

There was nothing around but blank walls. There wasn't even much graffiti around despite the obvious lack of security.

Yugi continued walking, with me drifting alongside. He had once told me it looked like I was riding an invisible bicycle when I did this. I had denied that I had a bicycle and told him that I couldn't play card games on a bicycle, as that would just be absurd. He had said "Yes, card games on motorcycles would be so much better" in reply.

We had both started laughing then, and had gained many strange looks from the people around us, including Yugi's friends. And Kaiba, who had told him that the King of Games shouldn't be crazy, and said that proved he was the rightful champion and would eventually win his title back.

"Yami? Still there? You were right, we are near the docks, " Yugi said out loud, pulling me out of my thoughts yet again. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. I nodded to show that I had heard him and began to return to the puzzle, confident that Yugi knew his was from here. He didn't question my silence, but I saw him throw me a worried glance before I fully retreated.

In a few days, I would begin my quest for my lost memories. I was excited, but worried and nervous at the same time. What if Dartz was right, and what he had said was true, and I was a bad leader? What if I was the one who had almost caused the destruction of Egypt, 3000 years ago? I had been told that he was lying, and corrupted by the Orichalcos, but I had seen firsthand the strength of the millennium items, and the destructive power of the shadow realm. Battle City had shown just how dangerous they were, with Bakura having teamed up with Marik and his army of mind-controlled Rare Hunters (or 'Steves' as Joey had dubbed them), both with items and knowledge of how to use them.

'_We have both their items now, and Ryou is free from Bakura'_

I jumped slightly, I hadn't realised that Yugi could hear what I was thinking. I agreed with him though.

'_Nice to hear that you agree with me Pharaoh' _Teased Yugi. I chuckled, and phased out of the puzzle again.

It was late afternoon, but the sun was still high in the sky. There was a cool breeze, and it was causing small waves on the surface of the sea. The setting was peaceful, and we both stood in silence for a moment, for relaxation time was rare, with the number of people who wanted power, and were using any means necessary to get it. Often it fell to us to save the world from destruction. It sounded like a show for young children, featuring superheros. I sometimes wished there were more moments like this, just relaxing with my friend.

"Yugi!"

Speaking of friends.

'_You weren't talking Yami' _reminded Yugi.

"Hey Joey!" he yelled back, waving to the blond. Joey waved back and started jogging to where we were standing - more specifically where **I** was standing. Yugi was watching looking amused, he had realised what was going to happen. I glared at him before jumping out of the way, and moved out of the way, to Yugi's other side. While doing so, I saw Tea and Tristan walking up to where Yugi and Joey were standing and smirked - revenge time.

I turned my attention back to the conversation between Joey and Yugi. It seemed that Joey had been walking around thinking about the first time they had gone on a trip to overseas together, to India. Just a pyramid in to middle of nowhere, the soul of Alexander the Great, split into two and trapped in a game of Capsule Monsters, the usual.* Yugi laughed.

"What is it Yug?" asked Joey. Yugi repeated what I had thought a moment before, and Joey joined in on the laughter.

"The strange part of it was that wasn't completely out of the ordinary for us" remarked Joey once he had calmed down. Yugi nodded in agreement.

During the conversation, Tristan had been sneaking up behind Joey, and he chose that moment to grab him in a headlock. Joey yelled in surprise, and tried to turn around to see who had grabbed him. When this proved impossible, Tristan laughed, telling Joey the identity of his attacker. Soon, the two were wrestling each other.

I turned to see where Tea had gone, and noticed her behind Yugi. She covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who Yugi?" asked Tea with a smile.

Yugi turned around smiling. "Hey Tea" he greeted her. I phased back into the puzzle, but I continued to watch what was happening.

They heard a thump and turned around to watch the fight between Joey and Tristan. Both immediately paled, seeing that the scuffle between the two had gotten dangerously to the water. Tea sighed, and yelled to get attention of the two fighting boys. After a couple of tries, she succeeded, and Joey and Tristan paused, twisted together like a pretzel.

Tea wordlessly pointed to the water. When they realised the proximity to the water's edge, they jumped apart, landing on top of each other about a metre away from the edge. They jumped up, and started a verbal argument. When it looked like it was about to become a physically fight, Tea reached out and grabbed the ears of both boys with a long practiced ease, dragging them down to her height, effectively ending their argument. They smiled sheepishly at her, rubbing the backs of their heads while Tea glared.

Yugi laughed, and asked if they would like to go back to his place for dinner. They all agreed, and made to walk away before pausing.

"Does anyone know where we are?" asked Tristan, who was starting to panic a little.

"I think we're…" began Tea before trailing off. She had no idea where they were either.

'_Yami?' _asked Yugi through our mind link. '_Do you have_ _any ideas where we are?'_

'_I have a few ideas.'_ I told him. I remembered flying over this part of the docks during Battle City in Kaiba Corp.'s helicopter.

'_Want to switch?' _Yugi asked.

I nodded, and Yugi handed control over to me.

"Follow me" I said to the group. Looking relieved, they started walking.

Soon, we reached a place everyone recognised, and not for a good reason. We were at the location of Yugi's and Joey's duel (while he was being controlled by Marik). The duel had the highest stakes; the loser would be dragged into the sea by an anchor chained to their leg. The boxes containing the keys would only open when the opponent's life points hit zero. It took a lot of quick thinking and bravery from them both to escape with their lives.

A shiver passed through us as we remembered that day, and as one we turned and walked away. The past was behind us.

"You know Yugi, my first thought when I came out of that trance that day was that you were a baby panda" remarked Joey. Everyone blinked, before bursting out with laughter. You could always count on Joey to lift the mood.

* * *

_*This happened in a mini-series made by 4kids, called Capsule Monsters._

**This was actually written for school lol, but now it is a fanfiction :) It was also meant to be 'our best work', but it's not :| I think that I do better with original stories, rather then fanfiction. Oh well, feedback would be appreciated :) **


End file.
